The Sheldon Flexibility Improbability
by myboygeorge
Summary: Sheldon accompanies Penny to her weekly yoga night, but what happens to the slim, nervous geek when the class instructor wants to get physical with him? Sheldon/OC, lots of laughs
1. Penny Needs a Buddy

"Come on, please?"

"Penny, I'm sorry no, I'm not going."

"Seriously, I would really like to have some company."

"Please, you just need a ride."

Penny stamped her foot impatiently. Leonard was tidying up dishes from their usual Monday-night Mongolian barbecue takeout and being unusually stubborn. Changing tactics, she siddled up beside him and ran her hand up his arm. "You got me to go outside my comfort zone and go back to school, and since I've been going there, I'm joining things. Now I'm just trying to help you grow as a person and join in with me."

"But _yoga?_ Penny, there is a reason I don't work out, okay, I'm not very comfortable in stretchy pants putting everything on display for women and gay men to see." Leonard shuddered at the thought of being oggled in spandex. "Plus, they don't make contact lenses strong enough in my prescription which means I'd have to wear sport goggles and nothign says 'pick me last for your team' than sport goggles."

"Leonard, it's yoga, okay? An individual activity where you can wear basketball shorts if you like and plenty of other women wear their glasses when they do yoga."

"Did somenoe say yoga?" With lightning speed, Howard appeared at Penny's elbow, ears and libido on full alert, making Penny roll her eyes.

"Yes, Howard, I've joined the yoga club at school-"

"Oh yes that's right, you've started at West Valley, if you can call that a school," Sheldon chipped in, rummaging in a bag for a napkin, "because let's be honest, how much academic credibility can an institution have when their mascot shares its image with a brand of sexual prophylactics?"

"Anyways," Penny continued through gritted teeth, making Leonard snicker, "the point is my usual friend who goes with me has a presentation to prep for, and I don't want to go alone."

"I'll go." Howard's response was immediate and predictable. "Just the thought of all those lovely ladies stretching and contorting their bodies into surreal positions makes so many naughty thoughts run from my brain down to my pelvis."

Penny's eyes bulged in fear as she looked around the room. "Anyone else? Raj?"

Raj whispered something to Leonard who nodded. "I am a hatha yoga master, and any other kind of training would upset my routines but thank you for the offer."

"Actually, Penny, I'd love to go with you," Sheldon said suddenly, making the other four pairs of eyebrows in the kitchen shoot skywards.

"You, Sheldon Cooper, who can barely function with others in a science lab, want to go to a social environment that involves exercising?"

"Yes, it will be great research for my new paper on streamlining and drag of various bionic surfaces."

Leonard grinned broadly at Penny and ran his hand up her arm. "And you thought you'd be bored without your friend there."


	2. Geek Meets Girl

"Remind me again why you wanted to come with me, Sheldon?"

"Because yoga is not only proven to be useful in clearing the mind of unecessary thought but it also has been shown to make improvements on the flexibility of joints and other biomechanics of the human body."

Penny rolled her eyes as she began to stretch her arm muscles. She was going to pay for this one for sure; it was the supermarket all over again. West Valley had become her safe haven away from her nerdy friends, a place where she could feel comfortable and confident in an intellectual setting, and not have to explain every single societal rule, function and norm in a social setting. She'd come home from class and share a late-night tea with Leonard and regale him with the goings-on of her class and he'd pretend to understand, just like she pretended to understand what it was he worked on in the lab. Despite outward appearances, it was the best part of each of their days, and the goodnight kisses their shared, well...all Penny could say was that she was glad she was in the yoga class so she could stay nice and limber for when things got serious between them, because if that's what their kisses were like, she'd need her strength for the real deed.

She dropped her arms from their stretched position, took a drink of water as a curvy woman with soft Frisian features and water-blue eyes bounced up beside her.

"Penny I'm so glad you made it tonight, I heard that Professor Michaels is being a real hard nose with the presentation schedule."

Penny smiled in appreciation at the woman. "Thanks Winona, all I could think about was tonight's class in his lecture this afternoon." Winona had quickly become one of Penny's favourite people on campus; she was always so easy-going and carefree, yet focused in a way that made Penny believe she could do the college thing too.

"I'm glad you could still make it, I...oh my who is that thin white drink of water over there?"

Penny looked over to where Winona's attention was focused and nearly laughed when she saw it was her skinny, OCD-ridden neighbour. "Sheldon? Oh he's just my neighbour. Darlene couldn't make it tonight so he came with me."

"You've been holding out on me."

"Excuse me?"

"You know I've been looking for a guy since Michael and I split up, and you've been saying how you don't know that many available normal men, then you bring Stretch over there."

"I said I knew available men, but normal? Not by a long shot." Penny unrolled her mat, flexed her toes in the soft squishiness of the foam, unable to wrap her head around this turn of events. "Seriously, Winona, you're telling me-"

"Penny, I am beginning to think that me coming with you was a mistake, ," Sheldon, timely as always, strolled up beside her and unrolled one of the spare mats. "Three women have just asked me about the new _Batman _movie coming out in July and based on their looks, they don't know anything about the original Dark Knight series."

Winona laughed then, a rusty, fully bellied laugh that had her impressive brests jiggling under her tank top, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon. "Naturally, they wouldn't, those girls probably think that Bob Kane was a Christmas candy maker."

Sheldon raised his hands. "Exactly, I mean...wait a minute, you've read the Dark Knight series?"

"Read, owned, critiqued, researched, you name it, I've probably done it with that series. I'm doing a masters thesis on the psychological impact of superheroes in the twenty-first century." Winona smiled, then looked at her watch. "Oh, time to get started."

As Winona bustled off, Sheldon stood staring after her transfixed; behind him, Penny stood staring like she'd seen an extra-terrestrial. Sheldon turned to his petite blonde neighbour and said. "Penny, help me, I'm feeling the most bizarre sensation in my abdomen, and...other places. It's similar to what I imagine an adrenaline rush would be for thrill seekers, or in my case, when I was able to separate noble gas emissions with argon lasers in the simulation vaccum."

"Sheldon, in English please?"

"I think she was attracted to me. Thought I can't figure out why."

Penny shook her head as she took the first position. "That makes two of us."


	3. And Then He Kissed Me

By the end of class, Penny was ready to throw up and hide under her yoga mat until the next millenium. Winona had led them through a gruelling class and had spent almost every spare moment in it to flirt and and get her hands on Sheldon. There was no earthly explanation for it, none whatsoever. Leonard, absolutely, he was adorable, Howard was an alright guy once you got past the horny-toad personality, and Raj according to the guys was a decent enough guy. But Sheldon...Sheldon was egotistical, arrogant, and a general pain in the ass. Even now as he was rolling up the yoga mat he'd borrowed from the equipment room, there was a smug, superior smirk on his face.

"I'm very glad I came with you tonight, Penny."

"Really?" Penny wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Oh very much so, it makes me feel much better to know that the future of arts and media in this country are safely in the hands of your colleagues, ensuring the gap to recognize genius such as mine is widened even further."

"That's just great," Penny ran her tongue over her teeth in distaste. Her anxiety was further heightened when Winona all but danced over to Sheldon with eyes like a robin that had just found a new worm.

"Good job tonight Penny, you're really getting those warrior poses down."

"Thanks Winona. Sheldon, you ready to go?"

"Actually, Sheldon, I was wondering if you had time for a coffee or something, I'd love to hear your opinion on the X-Men film triology. It'd be great for my research."

"Yeah, how to get nerds to have sex," Penny muttered, then jingled her keys. "Sheldon, shall we? I want to stop in to see Leonard before he's in bed."

"Oh I can give Sheldon a lift home, that is, if you're interested in that coffee and chat?"

Sheldon swallowed deeply, unsure of the woman's intentions, but since none of the other guys were all that interested in the X-Men comics, only himself, it was very rare he got an opportunity to discuss them with anyone in person. "Thank you, Miss Winona, I accept your invitation. Penny, thank you for inviting me to your yoga night."

Penny looked from Winona to Sheldon and back and nodded. "Sure. You be careful now."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sheldon and Winona were seated at the corner table of Cafe Cafe, the on-campus coffee bar, deeply engrossed in discussion about the various incarnations of Jean Grey.

"I think _The Last Stand_ only scratched the surface of the whole change, they coudl have taken it much further," Sheldon said, sipping his hot drink, the weird feeling once again residing in his abdomen. He'd never paid much attention to women, unless they were working in the lab in some capacity. He also very rarely paid attention to Penny when she was around, unless it was to annihilate her at Halo. "I still can't believe an attractive female would find comic books interesting."

"I've been studying them since I was in high school, I think they're a fascinating reflection of society."

"I always thought they were an escapist mechanism for superior intellects such as myself to cope with the unbearable agony of being educated by lesser minds."

"Well there's that," Winona laughed. He was positively charming, and so sweetly shy. Yes he was a little arrogant, but somehow it only made him more endearing. Laying a hand on his arm, she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, she immediately wentr to panic-mode as she saw the stricken look on Sheldon's face. "I'm sorry, was that a little too forward?"

Sheldon could only sit there, the warm moist sensation of Winona's lips on his skin and confusion running laps in his brain. Why on earth would this woman possibly be trying to make som kind of sexual advance on him? He had nothing but exquisite intellect to offer her, and years of chanelling any glimmer of the need for human contct into his work had caused him to skip over what many would have considered a teenage rite of passage. Still, the pheremones she was giving off were setting off the hormonal synapses in his brain and before he realized what he was doing, he leaned in and put his lips to Winona's, taking them both by surprise. Sheldon politely cleared his throat and said, "Well, that is one bioneurochemical experiment I haven't partaken in in quite some time."

Winona giggled, then stood and grabbed her bag. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"And go where?"

Winona leaned in so she was whispering in his ear. "My place, to further test that bioneurochemical experiment at the next few levels, heavy emphasis on the bio part."


	4. Bizzarro Sheldon

The next morning, Penny was awoken from a deep sleep by rapid knocking on the door to her apartment. Groaning and dragging herself out of bed, she wandered to the door wearing her comforter as a cloak and looked through the eye-peep. Her sleepiness disappeared when she saw Leonard looking rather panicked and dragging his hands through his hair. She opened the door immediately and Leonard leapt in like a wanted man running from the county sherriffs.

"Sorry to wake you up but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, calm down, big deep breath and tell me what happened." Penny put her hands on Leonard's shoulders and shoved him to the couch while she went to make coffee.

On the couch, Leonard nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I got up this morning because I heard a funny sound in the living room and thought it might be Sheldon at work on his board again, but it turned out it was just a parrot that ran into the window. But when I was going back to my room, I noticed Sheldon's door open and he wasn't there, and it didn't look like he'd been home all night. So I came over here to tell you, because that's not like Sheldon, and now...here we are."

Penny immediately let out a guffaw of laughter. "Oh...my...God, I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Last night, my yoga instructor was hitting on him in class, and she invited him out for coffee...and from the sounds of things, she gave him more than a little sugar."

Leonard looked at Penny, just as dumbfounded as she was. "You're telling me that Sheldon Christian Cooper, the same man who considers _hugs_ unnecessary in Western society, didn't come home last night because he was with a woman?"

"You didn't see the way Winona was drooling over him," Penny started, but was steamrolled by Leonard's inability to comprehend this new twist of events.

"I mean, it defies all precedents and logical options. It would make more sense if he was jumped at the bus stop by a rogue gang of Bloods or Crips...or abducted by aliens who needed a humanoid of questionable sanity for their earthling zoo."

"Well, what about that scientific principle you've mentioned, Hackem's Raisin?"

Leonard furrowed his brow. "You mean Ockham's Razor?"

"Yeah that thing." Penny poured coffee, added a healthy dose of sugar to Leonard's, and joined him on the couch. "Doesn't it say that the simplest answer is usually the right one?"

"Yeah, but _Sheldon _with a _woman_? It seems that it would be the most unlikely probability."

"Sweetie, I know it's difficult to imagine, but it is possible that some women would find him attractive."

"Who, deaf mute physicists that look like Amy Davidson?" Leonard drank his coffee, then realized the connection Penny had made with Ockham's Razor. "By the way, excellent use of a scientific principle. I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Penny smiled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Maybe soon you'll be quoting films that aren't based on comic books."

Leonard smiled and would have returned Penny's kiss but heard a strange noise in the hallway; it almost sounded like singing. "What the hell is that?"

"Sheldon maybe?"

"Sheldon doesn't sing, unless he's had a few slutty Virgin Cuba Libres," Leonard reminded Penny. They went to the door and what met them was a sight beyond the laws of probable physics: Sheldon, still in his clothes from the previous night, was not only singing (and singing Elvis Presley no less), but smiling and smiling in a way that both Leonard and Penny knew exactly what was the cause of his merry attitude.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked up, and rather than being embarassed by his audience, he sent them each a kilo-watt smile. "A very fine top of the morning to both of you, I trust your sleep went undisturbed."

"Uh-huh, Sheldon are you just getting home? It's like six in the morning."

"Yes I do apologize for the tardiness of my return, but to be truthful I didn't have a clock available and I lost track of the hour. My attention was...occupied elsewhere with a certain lady."

"Way to go Sheldon," Penny smiled, though the thought of Sheldon and Winona in bed together was enough to make her run screaming in the streets of Pasedena. "I'd love to hear about it but I have to get a shower and get ready for class this morning." She retreated quickly into her apartment before she could be regaled by Sheldon with what she was sure would be an detailed synthesis of his romantic night with Winona.

"Very well, Leonard, I trust you'll be needing the shower soon, however I would prefer to wash once again so I don't go into the lab smelling of lavender soap."

Confused into oblivion, Leonard followed Sheldon into their apartment. "That's it, I don't need to see what the weather report is, hell has officially frozen over."


	5. RashoNona

"Hi Penny. Mind if I sit here?"

Penny looked up from her books to see Winona standing by her table. It was nearly one in the afternoon and Winona had the look of a woman who'd had a late night, no question. Penny had to call on her yoga meditation techniques so as not to freak out over the reason why her friend looked so bedraggled. Instead she gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," Winona yawned, a guilty grin on her face. "Sorry. Late night, but you probably know that already."

"Oh, much more than I'd like to, believe me," Penny said, reaching for her drink and praying to God that Winona wouldn't want to talk about it. But apparantly, God didn't have call waiting today, as Winona leaned over the table and whispered, "Last night was bar none the most energetic sex I've had in ages."

Penny sucked in a large gulp of Diet coke and proceeded to a massive coughing fit; when she finally regained her powers of speech, she glared at Winona. "Sheldon is my friend and he lives with my boy...person," she said awkwardly, unure of what to call Leonard, "okay, the last thing I want to hear about is his bedroom style."

"I mean he was a real champ. That guy can rattle a headboard like a sailor after a year at sea."

"I don't need to hear that, Noni, I really don't," Penny moaned and slammed her forehead to her arms resting on the table.

Winona gave a little snort of satisfaction, then turned serious. "Penny, please, there's something else though that happened last night, and you're the only person I feel like I can say this to, because, well...if I'm right, I'm going to be very scared."

"What, you're goign to tell me that he's actually an underground porn star?"

"Up until last night, I don't think Sheldon had ever, you know, slept with anyone."

It wasn't the most shocking thing Penny could have heard about Sheldon, but for some reason it did surprise her that Winona was very concerned about it. "And that's scary because..."

Winona sighed, dragged a hand through her hair. "It scary because I'm still getting over the last boyfriend and I'm worried that this could only be a physical thing. I'm not that girl, though, I don't want to be a wham bam thank you man kind of lover, especially if I'm the guy's first woman."

At this revelation, Penny felt a stir of sympathy for Winona; it couldn't be easy for anyone to hear they were a person's first lover, never mind a twenty-nine year old man's, nor would it be easy to deal with the possibility that he was just a rebound fling. Taking another drag of her pop, Penny tentatively asked, "What exactly happened after you left yoga last night?"

"We went to Cafe Cafe, and were talking about comic books and stuff like that, and on an impulse, I kissed him, then he kissed me, and before I knew what I was doing, we were driving back to my apartment." Winona twisted her hands in her lap, suddenly nervous. Normally she had no problems sharing details about any guy she'd been with but this one just felt a little...different. And not because of the connection to Penny, either. "We had a real drink, talked more about comic books, and a few video games, and then...we were all over each other like spider monkeys until the sun came up."

"Go Sheldon," Penny murmured, astounded she'd be applauding Sheldon's romantic stamina. "So, if he's got such a talent, what makes you think it was his first time?"

"Because most single guys I know always carry a condom in their wallets just in case, even the nerds, but he didn't. So when I said I had some in my nightstand, he was confused as to what to do with it."

Penny pulled a face, as she could perfectly picture Sheldon holding a small square of foil in his wiry fingers with a look of pure confusion on his face. "So are you going to see him again, even if it's to break it off?"

"Oh no, the only thing I might break is his back, from the miles I'll be putting on him. Help him make up for some lost time so to speak." Winona crossed her legs, drumming her fingers on the table. "Do you think he'll tell his roommate?"

"Oh more than likely, which means I'll get to hear about it a third time," Penny said, hoping her lunch would stay down, "and isn't that just special for me."


	6. RashoSheldon

Had Penny known the hell Leonard was enduring, working with Sheldon all day, she would have deemed her conversation with Winona as innocuous and benign as chocolate milk. Leonard had had the unfortunate luck to be stuck sharing a laser array with Sheldon for the duration of his day, and had had to suffer his rommate's interpretation of every known Elvis Presley song in the universe. By lunch time, Leonard had had enough and snuck away to the campus Swift-Shopper to buy some ear plugs so he could at least audibly block out yet another rousing chorus of 'Jailhouse Rock'. They apparantly worked a little too well, though,

"Leonard? Are you ready with those calculcations? My God, do I have to do everything around here?" Sheldon rapped his colleague-slash-housemate on the shoulder making Leonard jump a foot out of his skin.

"Gah! Jeez, Sheldon, what do you want?" he yelled, removing the earplugs from his ears.

"We need to test our calculations, I was merely trying to get your attention."

"Thankfully the King didn't make a song about lasers, otherwise I do believe you'd be singing about the research I'm doing."

Sheldon shrugged as they adjusted the equipment, still grinning like an idiot. "Well it's possible that the burning sensation the man felt in Burning Love was due to being too close to a helium-radon array, but sociology would suggest that the man is standing near a female he finds attractive and the rush of hormones in his bloodstrem is causing his core temperature to rise. I said as much to my lady friend last night in between copulations."

Leonard could only stare. "You're telling me you actually talked like that in bed with Penny's friend?"

"How do you know who I was with last night?"

"When I asked her if she'd seen you last night after yoga, she told me you left to go for coffee with her friend who'd been flirting with you all night." Leonard adjusted his goggles. "And even if she hadn't told me when I was worried, she would have told me anyways. After all she is my girl...person now, right, and people in our kind of involvement tell each other things like that."

Sheldon cracked his neck so loudly it sounded like popcorn kernels exploding. Suddenly, he understood how Penny felt when her last boyfriend before Leonard (even if he was too much of a wuss to say it, Sheldon had no problems using the label on his roommate) had posted details of their sexual encounters on the Internet. It made him feel dirty and exposed, two things he despised even more than his board being tampered with. "Really, and what other tidbits about my personal life came up?"

"Nothing, I swear! Why, what else would there be to bring up?"

"Oh I don't know," Sheldon replied, his soft baritone voice dripping sarcasm by the pint. "How about the fact that Winona was the first woman I've been with sexually in, I don't know, ever?"

This stopped Leonard cold. He'd suspected, even wondered if Sheldon had had sex before, but hearing it legitimately confirmed that before the previous night he'd been a virgin put a whole new spin on things. "Seriously? And you lasted the entire night with Penny's friend?"

"Is that abnormal?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, first-time sex is supposed to be quick and awkward; hell some guys barely last five minutes," Leonard said, silently adding, _lucky me I made it to eight my first time_. "Besides, how would you know...what exactly you're supposed to..do?"

"Once again, the world is reduced to physics. The mechanics of coitus are not unlike hydraulics, a combination of calcuations of force and speed specifically timed in order to achieve the desired end effect. In my case it was

"How the hell can you turn bedroom bragging into a scientific calculation? That's not important. Are you going to see her again?"

"Why should I? Sheldon shrugged as he made notes. "My first foray into the world of sex was a successful endeavour, what new results could possibily be derrived from repeating the experiment with unchanged parameters?"

Leonard put his head in his hands; he should have known better than to assume the loss of his virginity would make Sheldon resemble a normal human being. "Sheldon, listen very carefully, because I only want to say this once. Sex with a woman is not an experiment, it is the most pure form of pleasure you can experience. And I've got news for you. If you're simply not interested in seeing Winona again, you need to let her know that, pronto."

Sheldon considered this last bit carefully. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Winona again, he did very much. After all, she was in total awe of his intelligence, and they both enjoyed comic books and yoga. But it was something else he was too scared to admit, even to Leonard whom he considered his best friend. He was terrified of disappointing Winona. They'd started off their physical relationship on such a high note it felt like the only way to go was downhill. But something Leonard had said was also rattling in his brain, the notion of sex being the purest form of pleasure one could experience. He'd certainly experienced high levels of endorphine and adrenaline rush the night before, and he'd been in a great mood all day. Was it possible that this could be attributed to the multiple occurances of sexual congress? There was only one way to find out.

"Excuse me Leonard, I have a phonecall to make."

Once he was safely outside the lab and he'd checked for any potential eavesdroppers, Sheldon dialled Winona's number from his cellphone. "Hi Winona? It's Sheldon Cooper calling."

"Hey you, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. What's up?"

"Would you like to come over to my apartment tonight, to continue our bioneurochemical experiment from last night? Perhaps you could bring a film with you in order to create a more socially acceptable pretext, although we both know we'll end up naked at the end of the evening."

Winona laughed; that geek-talk was just so irresistably charming. "I'll see you at 8."


	7. Close Encounters of the Lenny Kind

By the time Penny arrived home after her shift, she was ready to dissolve in a bathtub and call it a night. All she'd been able to think about during her eights hours at the Cheesecake Factory was Winona's tale of her encounter with Sheldon and it made chills go up her spine more than once, especially given that she now knew that her yoga instructor was Sheldon's first lover. Sighing, she sank onto the couch with a cold drink, and switched on the television. She'd just gotten comfy when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," she hollered absently, then sat up a little straighter when Leonard came in, closing the door behind him. "Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd pop over to spend some time with you. I feel a little bad that I didn't go with you to yoga last night."

Penny just grinned and shook her head; she knew her man and knew him well. "You're running away from Sheldon and Winona, are you?"

"No, no, I'm just giving them some private time since their relationship is...yeah, I'm running away."

"Well you ran to the right spot. There's juice in the fridge or beer if you need something stronger."

Leonard went to the fridge, helped himself to a bottle of Arizona iced tea. "I think the level of chemicals needed to erase the image of Winona sitting in Sheldon's lap rather cozily would be lethal." He sat down on the sofa beside Penny, kissed her cheek lightly. It was still a little weird for him to be able to do that so freely, whenever he wanted; it was after all Penny. "How was your day?"

"Long, three hour lecture this morning on the civils rights movement of the nineteen-sixties, then lunch with Winona who revealed some rather disturbing information about Sheldon."

"Oh I think I know what you mean."

Penny turned, looked at Leonard. "You mean, that he was...y'know, untouched."

"Well, I wouldn't say untouched, I mean he is a guy, and guys have a tendancy to gravitate towards self-love, so-"

"Leonard, please don't make me throw you out, you just got here. Here, find something on TV, I'm getting a snack." Penny tossed him the remote, got up from the couch. She'd hoped that Leonard would come over tonight, as she'd come to one undeniable yet inexplicable conclusion: hearing about Winona's escapades with Sheldon made her only more attracted to Leonard. After much pondering over it, she'd come to the conclusion that the notion of two such polar opposites - Winona was bubbly, energetic and everyone's favourite person, while Sheldon was introverted, arrogant and managed to piss people off within thirty seconds of being in their presence - could not only find something in common but have an apparantly fantastic physical relationship. She and Leonard had just as much, if not more, in common with each other, yet they'd chosen to take things slowly; hell they hadn't even spent a night together, however innocent or otherwise.

Deciding it was time to change that, Penny brought over a bowl of pretzels and tzatziki for dipping, and snuggled in close to Leonard. "You know, I was thinking, they'll probably be occupied for most of the night. Why don't you stay with me?"

"Really?" The truth was, Leonard was dying to stay the night with Penny, but anytime it seemed like it would happen, he chickened out. "Like in your bed, with you?"

"Sure, I mean you're my boy...person now, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be comfortable sharing a bed, even if we literally sleep together, and not 'sleep together'"

Leonard laughed at Penny's air quotes, grabbed a pretzel from the bowl. "I don't have anything with me though, like a toothbrush or soap and towels for a shower in the morning."

"You live across the hall, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to stumbled across the way when you wake up tomorrow morning. And even if you couldn't," Penny added, her voice turning sultry and inviting, "you can use my soap and towels."

Leonard turned on the couch so that he faced Penny, and when he saw how dark her eyes had gone, he lost all the spit in his mouth. It was as if all his senses had been turbo-charged and he could see, smell, hear everything. Going on instinct, he kissed Penny, pulling her close as he could. He felt her fumble with his glasses as she wrestled them off of his head, running her hands over his face. He leaned back so he effectively pulled Penny on top of him, savouring how neatly her compact body fit against his.

"Forget sleep," he said as she ran kisses over his jawbone, up to his ear, and back, "we can just do this all night."

"That's just fine by me."


	8. Great Minds Don't Just Think Alike

_Hey all, glad to see the response for this story like I did for the last one! I will say right off the bat this chapter is a little more House of Blue-Light than the other ones, but I think it also fits in with the themes explored in Sheldon and Winona's relationship, as well as Leonard and Penny's. Keep on R&R'ing and we'll see you on the other side of the chapter!_

* * *

Penny laid her forehead against Leonard's chest as she gulped in air as best she could. Her skin felt electrified, her muscles loose and limber, her heart rate steadily regaining its normal rhythm. Who'd have known that Leonard would be such a phenomenal kisser? She'd guessed he would be from those small intimate pecks and full on kisses they'd shared, but this was truly the first time they'd made out, hands groping at each other's bodies, even a few items of clothing going astray - both had relieved themselves of their extraenous overshirts so they were pressed up against each other in thin cotton t-shirts and pyjama bottoms. Leonard had been unbelievably sweet with her, his hesitancy to put his hands on her body endearing rather than dorky. He hadn't been brave enough to grope her breasts yet, but he'd clamped his hands onto her ass and held on with a death grip. Penny couldn't remember the last time she'd been with a guy who'd treated her like she was some kind of rare and precious gem, soshe'd gently taken his hands and guided them to wherever they needed to go. The feeling of being both in control and seduced by her lover - because let's face it, she told herself, that's the category your boyfriend would fall into - was an aphrodisiac like she'd never experienced.

She propped her chin on Leonard's chest and smiled at him. "Hi."

Leonard looked at his rather blurry girlfriend; his glasses were somewhere on the coffee table, he assumed. "Hi."

"Good way to unwind after a long day, huh?"

"I agree completely." The truth of the matter was, Leonard hadn't spent the night just making out with his girlfriend on her couch since he'd been a senior in college nearly ten years before. It was something he'd missed, he realized, just taking things slowly with a partner. The last lover he'd had, which had been Leslie Winkle nearly seven months before, had just jumped right into bed with him with no kissing or anticipatory actions, just a get-naked-and hop-on kind of night.

"I like taking things slowly with you, Leonard, and not just because we're making that change from friends to, you know, a romantic relationship. I'd forgotten how much fun it can be to just kiss someone. Everythin now is just amped up to straight sex, it's kinda nice to go right back to square one with someone."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"I'm assuming you'll be staying the night."

Leonard fleetingly thought of the notion of running into a pre or post-coital Sheldon or Winona and shuddered. "Definitely."

"Okay, then we need to head into bed now, because I'm working at ten tomorrow morning but I need to swing by campus to drop off some paperwork."

They went into Penny's room, went through the motions of their pre-bed rituals. When Penny shut off the lamp and crawled in beside Leonard, she immediately turned so she was spooned up against him. Then, on a nervous impulse, she took his hand and gently cupped it against her breast, placing hers overtop to keep his steady. " 'Night, Leonard."

Leonard, whose throat had slammed shut at the sensation of feeling Penny's breast, managed to squeak out, "Yeah, like I'm going to get any sleep now."

* * *

As Leonard was tucking into bed with his lady, Sheldon was flat on his back in his bed staring at the ceiling as he struggled to catch his breath. Leonard hadn't been gone from the apartment more than fifteen minutes earlier in the evening before Winona had started nibbling on his earlobe and making suggestions that up until the night before Sheldon would have thought were impossible against the laws of time and physics. As it turned out he was wrong; it was possible to find the stamina and intertia to have sex the entire night. And judging from the way Winona had begun assaulting his mouth with hers, he was in for another all-nighter.

"Your roommate seemed in an awful hurry to get out of here," Winnona commented, as she straddled Sheldon, both fully clothed (though not for very much longer if she had anything to say about it). "Was he a little embarassed?"

"Probably, but then again, his girlfriend is across the hall so chances are, he knew what was going on here, and in a desperate rush to go over there and experiment on poor Penny."

"Mmm, speaking of experimenting, I was thinking we could..." Winona trailed off and whispered a suggestion into Sheldon's ear, making his eyes bulge in shock. "What do you think?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh yah, I read it in the _Kama Sutra_. I have a copy of it if you like."

"That's okay, I think I'll be able to still make you hit the plateau phase of the sexual cycle, where both of us will experience the release of prolactin in the brain along with muscles spasms, and in my case, the release of ejaculate fluids as a result of contracting lower pelvic muscles." Sheldon would never admit it, not even to Leonard, but he'd secretly downloaded a PDF of the Indian tantric text to his Blackberry and read it over in his room, under the pre-text he was getting ready for his date so Leonard would be sure to leave him alone.

"Oh baby, I do love your geeky dirty talk." Winona laughed, began unbuttoning her shirt. She took great pride in the fact that she was a size 14, not a 4 and that her rack could have given Marilyn Monroe a run for her Playboy-centrefold money. She knew she wasn't the only one who loved the way she looked, for after her shirt landed on Sheldon's floor and she saw the glaze in his eyes as he took in the sight of her black silk-and-lace lingerie. It had cost her a sizeable chunk of her weekly grocery money to make that trip to Victoria's Secret after she got his call, but that glossed-over fixation on his face more than made up for it. "Do you have any condoms?"

Sheldon dragged the heel of his hand over his eyes. "How could I have forgotten those?"

"That's alright, I have some in my purse, on the floor there. I brought like six or eight, think that's goign to be enough?"

For whatever reason, this question seemed to cause an extra surge of adrenaline or testosterone to rush through Sheldon's phase; suddenly, he was no longer a timid, mild manner Ph.D. but a sexual, suave, James-Bond man's man and ladies' man. Gripping Winona's hips, he rolled her, taking her by surprise and pressing his body into hers with a force that let her know talking-time was over.

"I don't know. Let's find out."


	9. Dinner for Five for Six

A week later, as Winona was giving a lecture in her psychology of perception class, she couldn't help thinking of her boyfriend. Their relationship in itself could be a great case study in for her students, she thought bemusedly, which was quickly followed up with the admonishing _focus, Noni_, in her head. Most of her girlfriends new she was seeing someone now, but not just yet. Given her last relationship with Michael, and how quickly everything had moved with them, she wanted to hold off on all the introductions. On top of which, the person whose opinion was the only one that mattered to her was the one who'd inadvertantly introduced them anyways. Penny may have made faces but she also was a straight shooter and would have told her if she was dating a total jackass and so far, she'd been nothing but supportive of her newfound happiness.

Readjusting her attention, she launched into the second section of her lecture. "One of the most heatedly debated topics throughout history is the perception of beauty. What is beautiful to one person is grotesque to another, and this is true of any physical object that can be perceived by the human eye. What changes our mental perception is our physical surroundings. For example if we take a bottle of water and giving it to someone who lives by a lake, it's an ordinary. What happens when we give this same bottle of water to someone living near the Gobi Desert, the dryest desert in the world?"

"Some nomad's gonna take a really long whizz?"

The class erupted into laughter; Winona joined in with them not noticing the door opening at the back of the room and the extra body in the room. "Besides that, Craig."

"Oh, he sees it as a source of wealth because the wells in the Gobi are scarce , and they can barely find enough to whizz."

"Exactly. However, nomads and their whizzing capacity is not the focus of our lecture today, Craig, social conotations of biological functions is next door with Doctor Weaver-Rice. What we are looking at is social interpretation of physical beauty. Who knows what the standard of sexual attractiveness was five hundred years ago?"

It was only then that Winona noticed the extra body in the room, when he raised his hand and said, "Women of considerable girth were considered desirable for sexual partners, because should procreation occur between partners, women of a sturdier build were thought to be more suited to child-bearing."

Winona's mouth dropped open only a second, then quickly shut again. "Thank you for your insight. Folks we have a guest of honour of sorts here, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he is a theoretical physicist from CalTech, whom I also believe has somewhere in his many credentials a certificate of animal behaviourism, yes?"

"That's correct, I thought I might drop into your class and see if I could be of any assistance."

Now flustered, Winona pulled a hand through her hair. "Okay, with the people at your tables, discuss the current crop of so-called sex symbols of the American media why they go against the grain of history, and use the guide on page two-oh-eight of your textbooks to add foundation to your argument." Once her students were occupied, she usher Sheldon into the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet at your office at four. It is now four-twelve."

"Oh damn, that's right. I'm sorry I forgot sweetheart; I had a departmental meeting that ran long and they moved my class time instead of cancelling it. I didn't have time to text you." Winona gave him an innocent peck on the cheek; after all she was at work. "I'll make it up to you. Let me cook for you at your place tonight."

"I don't know if that's such a good ide Penny's working tonight so Leonard is having the guys over to try out the new _King of Krull_ game. I don't know if you're ready to be exposed to that nerdy side of me just yet."

"The first night we met, we talked about comic books for three hours, then when back to my apartment where in between some rather vigorous lovemaking I showed you my _Batman_ memoribilia. I don't think a night of you and your friends playing video games is really too far a leap. Anything I should avoid making?"

Sheldon shifted on his feet, unsure of how to feel about this turn of events. He'd never had a female to introduce to his friends, and they were all so warped that it would be as successful as trying to extract atoms from uranium by smashing it with a mallet on an anvil. Still, the light hopeful look in Winona's face was something he'd never want to be responsible for removing. He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "Leonard is lactose intolerant, Howard is deathly allergic to peanuts, Raj hates Indian food, and so long as it doesn't have a pound of lard in it like my mother's cobbler, I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay. I'll see you at six."


	10. Dinner for Five for Six II

Leonard yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. It had been a long day of funding meetings, board meetings, everyone-who-was-remotely-involved-in-the-physics-department meetings and he was just ready to unwind with the new _King of Krull_ game Wolowitz's cousin had sent him from MIT, and maybe order in pizza depending how long the game went. Maybe he'd even be able to go over to Penny's after she got off work and help her unwind with a hot bath...or maybe some more of that other fun physical stuff they hadn't gotten to try yet.

He immediately knew this was not going to be a normal video game night when he walked in and was hit with a delicious smell of pan-fried corn and kidney beans. His eyes widened then narrowed when he saw Sheldon manning the stove in his navy blue apron. "Sheldon? Are you cooking or doing another experiment like when you tried to perfect scrambled eggs?"

"Neither. Winona needed to use the facilities, I'm just stirring."

"Winona's here?"

"Yeah, she's staying for video game night. Is that alright?"

Leonard scratched his head, wondering if he'd accidentally wandered into the twilight zone. It looked like Sheldon, dressed like Sheldon, but it didn't really sound like Sheldon. Sheldon gave orders even if they went unheeded or unwanted, he never okayed anything with his friends, especially over video game night. "Sheldon are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine, although I did notice a little dryness in my ocular areas but that could be attributed to this dastardly annoying weather front we've been experiencing. Oh Penny called and said she would be off work at 9, and for you to use her spare key to let yourself in before she gets home."

Before Leonard could set himself to obsessing over his girlfriend's cryptic message, the woman he presumed was Winona came back into the room. Leonard knew he was staring but just couldn't help it. The woman looked like a character from _Sin City_ brought to life: five eight, all curves in the hips, tummy, butt, chestnut brown curls flowing over her shoulders and snapping dark blue eyes. If ever there was a woman that Leonard would have picked out for his neurotic roommate, this would not be her. Yet when he saw her slip the apron off over his head, take the spoon from his hands and smile at him, Leonard could all but hear the sizzle of electricity between them. She stretched on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then gently nudged him out of the way, letting him know that she was in charge of this particular task. As if coming out of a fugue state, Sheldon shook his head and nudged Winona's shoulder.

"You remember my roommate, Leonard?"

Winona turned, gave him a thousand-watt smile with a hint of guilt around the edges. "I remember him all but running out of here when I was over last week. I'm sorry if I embarassed you."

"Not at all. So what are you making? It smells yummy."

"Chicken burdillas, it's all the fillings of a burrito in quesadilla form. And I'll make sure that there is one with no cheese in it for you. Sheldon mentioned you can't eat dairy."

"Did he?" Leonard narrowed his eyes; he didn't like many people knowing about his dietary concerns. Being named Leonard with thick glasses and having an IQ in the 170s had people forming their own prejudices without the knowledge that he was lactose intolerant. "Well wasn't that-"

"He also mentioned that you are a big fan of comic books."

"Yeah, Superman and the Hulk."

"I would love to just sit down and pick your brain about your thoughts on Superman. It's going to be the second section of my thesis."

Leonard pulled up a chair at the kitchen island, fascinated. "Really?"

"Winona's doing a masters in social psychology," Sheldon offered as explanation, pouring a glass of juice. "You ought to hear her go in class."

"Har har. These are just about ready, should we just take them into the living room and wait for the others or-"

Winona was interrupted as the front door burst open and Wolowitz and Raj zoomed in, parking themselves right on the couch. Immediately Wolowitz jumped up to put in the game and grab one of the slices of burdilla.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was awful on the expressway, plus there was a special on the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on E! and well, obviously I'm not going to miss that. Anyways are we ready for the _King of Krull_? By the way, Penny, these are great, you should-" Wolowitz stopped short and did a double take. "You're not Penny."

"No I'm not. You must Howard, I'm Winona."

"Wow. You're nothing at all like I'd picture Sheldon's girlfriend, but then you are a friend of Penny's, and I'm now convinced you both belong to a secret hot girl society that-"

"Howard!" Leonard said between his teeth as they settled in to play their game. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not exactly house-broken for female company."

"Oh, I'm not female company, just think of me as one of the guys."

"Believes me, none of the guys I know have breasts the size of watermel-"

"Howard!"


	11. The Switcheroo

"Out of my way! I have the seventh ruby of Krismina!"

"Never! You lowly peasant, it is but a forgery, I should have you beheaded!"

Winona looked from Sheldon to Howard as they fought valiantly within their digital world. There was such intensity in Sheldon's face she wondered if he might burst a vein in his head. She could only laugh when the noise from the television indicated that he had decimated Howard and was now raising his hands like Muhammad Ali after a TKO.

"I am the King of Krull! Bow to me insolent lesser beings!"

Leonard arched an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper to Winona, "Still want to be his girlfriend?"

"Har, har, Doctor Hofstadter, and yes I do, he's a very sweet guy when he's not being an arrogant egotistical ass."

"So basically when he's asleep."

"Amongst other things," Winona said in a teasing voice, making Leonard pull a face. She laughed uproariously and gave him a light squeeze around the shoulders. "Does it really bother you that much that someone could find your roommate attractive, Leonard?"

"No, it bothers him that Sheldon Cooper could be having more sex than him," Howard volunteered, scooping up dip onto a chip. This comment earned him a rather scathing glare from Leonard, making Howard simply shrug. "Well, come on, Leonard, we all know that you and Penny aren't exactly burning down the house when you stay over at her place."

Winona swallowed a laugh as she saw the look on Leonard's face - it was one of pure mortification, mixed with anger and fear. Clearly, Howard had unwittingly hit a nerve and Leonard was not about to joke around with it. "Howard, Sheldon could you excuse us please?"

"Sure, Howard why don't we go see if that Blockbuster around the corner is still open." Sheldon tugged on Howard's arm, hoping to get his friend to move as subtly as possible. He hadn't known his girlfriend for long, but he did know Leonard and knew him well enough to understand that if Howard didn't vacate their apartment _toute de suite _he would find himself no longer socio-biologically capable of carrying on the family name.

Winona waited until the guys had left before she went to the fridge and pulled out two cold drinks, passed one to Leonard. "Spill."

"Excuse me?"

"Leonard, I'm doing a masters in psychology, hopefully after that a doctorate, and even if I wasn't, I'm a woman with a pulse and eyes in my head. Now spill it."

Leonard sighed, shoved himself off the couch to walk around the apartment. "It's just that...I like her, so much, and I know she likes me, but...how long is it normal to not be having sex with someone?"

"That's a loaded question, sunshine. Everyone's different. Some people, like me and Sheldon, get the physical thing right away. From what I know, you and Penny were great friends before you started dating, so my conclusion was that you're scared if you satisfy her sexually, the dual relationship you have with her will disintegrate as a result of this and you'll have lost both your best friend and your girlfriend."

Leonard could only stare; never had anyone been able so succinctly to sum up his emotions when it came to Penny. Then again, she was one of Penny's best friends. "So what should I do?"

"Surprise her. Show her that you want to move things to the next level. The spontanaiety alone will cause enough biochemical reaction in the brain to induce good foreplay, making the sexual experience that much more satisfactory to all."

Leonard laughed; she sounded like Sheldon...only normal with a dash of scientific salt. No wonder his roommate was so annoyingly chipper for the last week; he'd found his female other-self counterpart. And that was pretty damn cool. With newfound energy, Leonard gave Winona a friendly hug. "Well, on that cheery note, I think I'm going to call it a night and head over to Penny's."

He let himself out of the apartment, hoping to God that he didn't lose his nerve on the walk over. Pulling his copy of her key from his pocket, he let himself into the apartment, and stopped short as the door shut behind him.

Penny's living room had been transformed into something like an eighteenth century French bordello. Everywhere, candles glowed and sputtered giving off soft light that danced and flickered on the walls. There was a scent in the air akin to East Indian jasmine; not the usual smell he associated with Penny. On her normally invisible coffee table was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine Leonard recognized as the same brand they'd shared at the restaurant on their first real date. Beside it were two glasses and a single blood red rose. On the table was a note, written on a piece of linen cardstock. The calligraphy was loopy and swirlly, like Penny's hand written with a feathered plume.

_Look behind you._

Leonard turned over his shoulder, and lost all the spit in his mouth. There was Penny, a vision in a black lace, thigh skimming teddy, a long sweeping black silky robe thrown over her shoulders.

"Hello handsome."

"What's all this?"

"I decided to try my hand at romance." With a heart beating like a taiko drum, on feet that weren't quite steady, Penny sauntered over to Leonard, kissed him long and full. "What do you think?"

"I think...I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Penny smiled a purely feminine smile. "Trust me, you're about to get even luckier."


	12. Back to Normal

_Hello all my faithful readers! I know it's been awhile since I've gotten to update this but as often happens, real life happened and being without internet meant no updating! On top of which, I was also sweating bullets on the way to end this, especially considering information I've heard about possible story lines for the upcoming season! So if you feel that this was a bitter/sweet way to end this particular fanfic, just keep in mind, I try to keep my stuff as close to the time line of the actual show as possible. So for the last time, R&R&Enjoy!_

_mbg_

Leonard awoke the following morning, a thin stream of sunlight peeking through Penny's bedroom window. He absently rubbed his hands over his chest and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes; he'd fallen asleep after their last round of love-making and hadn't bothered to put anything, not even his boxers, back on. It was one first amongst many he'd experienced the night before with Penny, as he'd always felt uncomfortable sleeping nude with a lover ever since his first sexual experience with his college girlfriend and she'd lightly joked about how slight his build was. But that didnt' matter, not now that he was lying in bed with this beautiful and exquisite creature. Putting his hands behind his head, he just stared up at the ceiling and took stock of the evening.

_Whoa_. That was the only way he could describe his first night with Penny. Up until the time they went into her room and stood by her bed, looking at each other will equal parts nerves and curiosity, Leonard was certain that he would turn their relationship into one great big regretful mistake, or that their experience together would be quick and horribly, horribly awkward. Instead, they'd taken their time, using the discovery of each other's bodies as the sudection for their first time. When they finlly stood naked before each other (in all possible senses) Leonard's heart melted as Penny tried to cover herself with her hands. It was nothing short of pure relief when he saw that she was just as nervous as him. He'd just pulled her close and...well, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out the next part, he mused.

He turned onto his side and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest under the sheets, and when she started to snort and stretch, he only grinned. He considered himself the luckiest man in the world that he was the one who got to see Penny like this, at her most vulnerable.

She didn't stay that way for very long, though, as she blinked sleepily, then smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Just great." Penny smiled as she studied Leonard. "You've got some pretty good moves, you know."

"Are you kidding, I had nothing, I was just trying to get through it all without looking like an idiot. Believe me you'd know if I had any moves on deck."

"Hey, I was thinking I'm working nights tonight, for real this time, and I know Winona's got the morning off, so why don't the four of us get some breakfast?"

"That sounds great. I'll go ask them."

"Okay." Penny smiled as she watched him dress, then headed for the shower. Once under the hot spray of water, she thought about their night together. Had she known what it would be like to wake up with him in the morning like this, perhaps she wouldn't have waited so long to finally do the deed with him. And it hadn't been as awkward as it could have been; in fact it had been quite lovely. She hated to admit it, but Penny realized that Sheldon was right, Leonard was a very thorough and gentle lover, and not at all selfish. It was such a refreshing change from the normal get on and get off grunts she usually dated, though deep down she knew those guys were only fillers for the void. Maybe that was why she'd needed to wait with Leonard, since there was so much more emotional investment with him.

She stepped out of the shower, refreshed and still smiling, dressed and went across the hall, unsure of what to expect on a double date with her boyfriend's roommate and one of her best friends. _First time for everything_, she thought absently.

* * *

Later, as they ate omelets and BLTs in a nearby all-day breakfast cafe, Leonard realized that he had seriously misjudged his friend. Apparantly he did have some capacity to act as a normal human being, and all it took was a totally reversing of the universe through a rip of the time space continuum. Winona sat beside her loverboy (and oh how strange it was to think of Sheldon as anyone's loverboy), laughing and teasing him, but more importantly, Sheldon didn't pitch a total conniption fit over it. Even Penny appeared surprised by the development, and wrote on a napkin that she passed to Leonard, _are we in the Twilight Zone?_

By the time the check came, Leonard was convinced of it, Sheldon did have the capacity to act like a normal human being.

"We should do this again sometime, all four of us, it was actually fun," Penny said honestly, with more than a hint of surprise in her voice.

"As supposed to virtual fun? And how could you tell the difference between them?" Sheldon questioned as he polished off his Western omelet.

"Sheldon, I-"

"Seriously, though, wouldn't that be fascinating if you could really tell the difference?"

Winona jumped in before blood could be drawn. "Just keep eating that omelet honey. I have to go, I have a date with the library catalogue for my dissertation. Sheldon, I'll see you around." She leaned over, kissed Sheldon's cheek, then tossed a few bills on the table.

Leonard stared after Winona as she left hte restaurant, then back to Sheldon. "What did she mean, see you around? That doesn't sound too promising."

"Oh, we split up last night," Sheldon said between bites. "She said that she wsa just coming out of a bad relationship and really liked me but the timing wasn't right. I'm sure it was just a platitude for my ego, though quite frankly I'm relieved. It was becoming tedious."

Penny could only stare at him. Had she had someone leave her flat like that, especially the first person she had a sexual experience with, she would be in bed with a pint of triple chocolate ice cream. "Winona was becoming tedious?"

"Well yes, I mean, there is only so long a purely sexual relationship can last before the neurochemical appeal of a particular mate plateaus, and not everyone is lucky to be like you two love-doves and have what I assume is an intense emotional connection. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading into the lab to catch up on some work. The amount of paper piling up on my desk that I ignored while spending all my time with Winona is appalling at best. Plus the guys want to go and catch part of that anime festival. You interested?"

"Is it Sailor Moon?" Penny asked.

"Of course not, it's a real anime festival, Penny."

"Then no."

"Suit yourself. I dont' know what else you'd want to do with a perfectly good free day on the weekend." With that, Sheldon counted out exactly his share of the bill plus a portion of the tip, then walked out of the restaurant, leaving Leonard and Penny to stare at each other with looks of 'What the hell was that' on their faces.

"Well," Penny drawled, "I supposed it was too good to be true."

"Winona was honest with him, and Sheldon's too dense with women to know any better. But at least when I hear noises from his room now, I can think there might be an actual woman in there."

"Speaking of which, I just realized something," Penny said, dropping her voice down to a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Well, with the universe being back to it's rightful orbit and all, we've got an empty apartment all to ourselves, no chance of being walked in on by Raj or Sheldon or Howard. Why don't you show me some of those moves you talked about this morning?"

Leonard couldn't pay the check fast enough.

_End._


End file.
